covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
William Cutolo
| birth_place = Potenza, Basilicata, Italy | death_date = | death_place = Brooklyn, New York, US | nationality = American | other_names = Guglielmo Cutolo | known_for = | occupation = Mafioso and hitman }} William Cutolo (June 6, 1949 – May 26, 1999 Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, US), also known as "Billy Fingers" and "Wild Bill", was a Brooklyn mobster in the Colombo crime family who committed several murders and was heavily involved in labor racketeering. Cutolo play a key role in the 1991 to 1993 Colombo war. Biography William Cutolo, christened Guglielmo Cutolo, was born in Potenza in Basilicata, Italy. William Sr. was the brother of Gertrude, Barbara, and Geraldine Cutolo. He was related to Italian Camorra mob boss Raffaele Cutolo. William Cutolo had two daughters and a son. In 1990, Cutolo fathered a third daughter with his wife Bette Ann Fox, from Brooklyn. William Jr. followed his father into illegal gambling and loansharking and was eventually convicted of extortion and racketeering. Cutolo was also involved with several charities. He was a fundraising chairman and board member for the National Leukemia Research Association in Garden City, New York."Union Inquiry Looks at Charity's Tie to Reputed Mobster" By KEVIN FLYNN New York Times December 12, 1998 Cutolo sat on the Medical Advisory Committee as Chairman of "Team Leukemia", and was associated with the New York chapter of the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. He helped raise $400,000 for Local 204 as well as many other locals over the years. In 1988, Cutolo was honored as the National Leukemia Association's Man of the Year. Cutolo paid for their holiday parties and dressed up every year as Santa Claus for the National Children's Leukemia Association as his son handed out gifts and posed for pictures with the stricken children. Cutolo rose up the ranks of the Colombo family during the late-1980s under acting boss Victor Orena. Originally a soldier in captain Pasquale Amato's crew, Cutolo soon became one of the family's more powerful leaders. Cutolo was successful because could make lots of money and commanded a crew of hitmen. Cutolo earned the nickname "Billy Fingers" because he was missing one finger and another one was mutilated due to an occupational accident at a hamburger store."FEDS GET A 'HAND' IDING MOB CORPSE' By KATI CORNELL New York Post October 8, 2008 In 1989, Cutolo earned his nickname "Wild Bill" after beating a man with a baseball bat.Cutolo was fond of cowboy boots and frequently wore a large brown ten-gallon hat."Five Families: The Rise, Decline, and Resurgence of America's Most Powerful ... " By Selwyn Raab page 347 He operated Bill's Friendly Bocce social club in the Bath Beach section of Brooklyn as his headquarters. Cutolo was the best man at mobster John "Jackie" DeRoss's wedding, the man who would eventually participate in his murder. Unyielding in negotiations and harsh with his crew members, Cutolo made no secret of his ambition to become boss of the Colombo family. Labor racketeer During the 1980s, Cutolo became the president and business agent for Teamsters Union local 861 in New York. However, in 1990, Cutolo resigned his positions the day before the Teamsters Union was planning to expel him for organized crime ties. His crew included Joseph Petillo, Dominick Dionisio, Michael Spataro, Ralph Guccione, Vincent "Chickie" DeMartino, Michael Donato and his son William Cutolo Jr. Cutolo also gained control of District Council (DC) 37, a local of the American Federation of State, County, and Municipal Employees (AFSCME). Cutolo and his close friend mobster Thomas DiNardo used Council 37 to steer jobs to Colombo associates and spending towards Colombo-controlled vendors and resorts."Solidarity for sale: how corruption destroyed the labor movement and ..." By Robert Fitch page 180 Cutolo was not afraid to use intimidation to maintain power. In 1990, Cutolo sent thugs to beat up 72 year-old Vincent Parisi, the head of a Laborers Union local with colon cancer. During a meeting several days earlier, Parisi had cursed at Cutolo and thrown a paper ball at his face. In 1998, New York City newspapers reported on links between Council 37 and the National Leukemia Research Foundation, Cutolo's favorite charity. Investigators questioned whether cash donations from union officials were actually being received by the Foundation."Union Inquiry Looks at Charity's Tie to Reputed Mobster" By KEVIN FLYNN December 12, 1998 During the 1990s Cutolo also became vice president of the new Local 400 of the Industrial & Production Workers Union, a city workers union."Lifestyles of the Rich and Shameless Part Three: Another Disappointing Sentence" By J. R. de Szigethy May 2009 He was later accused of using the union's name to receive money from companies seeking to avoid union organizers. Businessman Cutolo also extorted money from companies such as Embassy Terrace, a Brooklyn caterer, and Gallo Wine. Both companies were in severe financial trouble when they approached Cutolo for help. In return for investing tens of millions of dollars in both companies, Cutolo gained control over them. Cutolo also controlled several restaurants and nightclubs In New York and Miami, Florida. In 1998, Cutolo and mobster Vincent Palermo allegedly formed a secret partnership with German corporation Siemens AG on a cell phone deal in Russia."Made men: the true rise-and-fall story of a New Jersey mob family" By Greg B. Smith Persico-Orena Colombo war In 1991, Cutolo became enmeshed in a bloody war for control of the Colombo family. Acting boss Victor Orena had challenged Carmine Persico, still in prison, on the naming of his son Alphonse Persico as acting boss. Cutolo was one of Orena's strongest allies. On June 21, 1991, the bloodshed started with an unsuccessful assassination attempt by Persico on Orena. On November 18, 1991, in response to the Orena attack, Cutolo sent a team to ambush Persico loyalist Gregory Scarpa as he was driving with his daughter and granddaughter. Scarpa and his family managed to escape harm."Mob: stories of death and betrayal from organized crime" By Clint Willis pp. 88-89 Five days after the Scarpa hit, Cutolo led a hit team that killed Orena loyalist Henry Smurra outside a Brooklyn doughnut shop."The Colombo Family: Junior's War" By Anthony Bruno TruTV Crime Library In another incident, Cutolo was driving away from a Sheepshead Bay, Brooklyn social club when he spotted Persico loyalist Joel Cacace. The two men traded shots on the street, wounding Cacace. After Orena's imprisonment in 1992, the Colombo war ended in October 1993 with a Persico victory after the murder of Orena captain Joseph Scopo. Investigators concluded that Cutolo was personally responsible for three of the 12 murders committed during this conflict. To punish Cutolo for his support of Orena, Carmine Persico temporarily demoted him from capo to soldier. Carmine Persico was also angry that Cutolo had called him "a rat" for admitting the existence of the Cosa Nostra at the 1985 Mafia Commission Trial."Jerry Capeci's Gang Land" By Jerry Capeci Despite his demotion, Cutolo eventually reconciled with Persico after the war, or so he thought. The family had been decimated, but the Mafia Commission would not allow the induction of new members until the two warring factions made peace. In early 1993, Cutolo and six of his crew members were arrested and held without bail on racketeering murder charges from the Colombo war. In September 1994 they went on trial, but were all acquitted. The main reason for the verdict was just-revealed information about Scarpa's role as an informant for the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI)."Convictions: A Prosecutor's Battles Against Mafia Killers, Drug Kingpins ..." By John Kroger pp 149-150 Disappearance In early 1999, after Alphonse Persico was released from prison, Carmine Persico promoted Cutolo to underboss as a peace gesture. However, the situation changed when Alphonse Persico was sentenced to prison in Florida on a gun possession charge. The Persicos and DeRoss were afraid that Cutolo would seize control of the family in Alphonse Persico's absence and decided to murder Cutolo."I JUST COULDN'T WHACK MY PAL" by ZACH HABERMAN New York Post September 27, 2006 On May 26, 1999, Alphonse Persico summoned Cutolo to a meeting. Cutolo's mechanic dropped him off in a Bayside park to meet with Persico. After Cutolo arrived at the park, Thomas Gioeli, Dino Saracino, and Dino Calabro allegedly transported Cutolo to the basement of Saracino's house, where they murdered him. Gioeli then allegedly buried Cutolo at an industrial park in Farmingdale, New York. "COLOMBO ORGANIZED CRIME FAMILY ACTING BOSS ALPHONSE T. PERSICO AND ADMINISTRATION MEMBER JOHN J. DEROSS CONVICTED OF MURDER IN AID OF RACKETEERING AND WITNESS TAMPERING" Press Release The United States Attorney's Office Eastern District of New York December 28, 2007 A few years later Gambino captain Michael "Mikey Scars" DiLeonardo testified that when he arrived at this meeting, Alphonse Persico and DeRoss told him that Cutolo was gone. The day after the Cutolo murder, DeRoss unsuccessfully ransacked Cutolo's home office for Cutolo's loansharking records and a $1.5 million cash stash (hidden in a stove vent). During that visit and succeeding ones, DeRoss warned Cutolo's family not to make any statements to police that linked Persico or the Colombo family to the shooting. "Wiseguy told me not to blab, Wild Bill Cutolo's girl testifies" BY JOHN MARZULLI New York Daily News November 8th 2007, 4:00 AM DeRoss became the new underboss. In 2001, Cutolo's family formally joined the Witness Protection Program. William Jr. would be removed from the program in 2006 due to an extortion conviction. In a 2002 hearing in Surrogate Court, a judge pronounced Cutolo to be legally dead. Murder trials In 2004, Alphonse Persico and DeRoss were indicted for conspiring to murder Cutolo."Metro Notes: BROOKLYN: CRIME FIGURES ACCUSED OF MURDER" New York Times October 15, 2004 However, on November 4, 2004, the first trial ended as a mistrial because the jury deadlocked over a case with just circumstantial evidence and no body."Mistrial in Murder Case Declared for Colombo Crime Boss" by Carl Horowitz National Legal and Policy Center November 20, 2006 On November 7, 2007, the second trial began."'ERASER' HEAD OF THE MOB PERSICO RETRIED FOR RIVAL 'RUB OUT'" By SELIM ALGAR New York Post November 7, 2007During this trial, the Cutolo family finally disregarded DeRoss' threat and testified that Cololo told them he was meeting Persico in the park that day. On December 28, 2007, Persico and DeRoss were convicted of Cutolo's murder. The evidence in the second trial now included undercover recordings of Persico and DeRoss made by William Jr. for the FBI as well as crucial testimony by William Sr.'s wife Peggy."How Colombo crime family boss Bill Cutolo's son paid back his killers" BY John Marzulli New York Daily News October 19th 2008 In December 2008, Gioeli, Saracino, and Calabro were also indicted in the Cutolo murder."MOB 'EX'ECUTION 'HIT' PUT ON COP WHO MARRIED DON'S SPOUSE" By KATI CORNELL New York Post December 19, 2008 On February 27, 2009, Persico and DeRoss were sentenced to life imprisonment for the Cutolo murder."'ALLIE BOY' GETS LIFE" By SELIM ALGAR New York Post February 28, 2009"Colombo boss found guilty of murder" BY JOHN MARZULLI New York Daily News December 29th 2007 In February 2010, Dino Calabro became a government witness. It is likely that he will testify against Gioeli and Saracino in the Cutolo murder trial. Recovery of body In October 2008, acting on an informant's information, federal agents started searching a field in East Farmingdale, New York. They soon unearthed a body wearing Italian loafers wrapped in a blue tarp that was missing a finger. A forensic dentist later confirmed that the man was William Cutolo Sr."Body Identified as Missing Mobster’s" THE NEW YORK TIMES October 7, 2008 In 2008, nine years after his murder, Cutolo was interred at the Cemetery of the Resurrection, Staten Island."Awaiting a Burial, This Time an Actual One" By ALAN FEUER New York Times October 8, 2008 References Further reading *Capeci, Jerry. The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Mafia. Indianapolis: Alpha Books, 2002. ISBN 0-02-864225-2 *Fitch, Robert. Solidarity For Sale: How Corruption Destroyed the Labor Movement and Undermined America's Promise. New York: PublicAffairs, 2006. ISBN 1-891620-72-X *Raab, Selwyn. Five Families: The Rise, Decline, and Resurgence of America's Most Powerful Mafia Empires. New York: St. Martin Press, 2005. ISBN 0-312-30094-8 *Willis, Clint, ed. Mob: Stories of Death and Betrayal from Organized Crime. New York: Thunder's Mouth Press, 2001. ISBN 1-56025-324-X External links *http://lukeford.net/blog/?p=9125 Category:1949 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Mafia hitmen Category:Colombo crime family Category:People murdered by the Colombo crime family Category:Murdered American mobsters of Italian descent